The Future of Dawsey by ChicagoFire1987 on instagram
by ChicagoFire1989
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happens after the first part of the season 3 finale of Chicago Fire


****The Future of Dawsey (titlecred:_chicago_fire_51_ on Instagram)****

****Chapter 1 Part 1 (Home)****

**(This picks up right after the finale of the first part of season 3)**

**Dawson was sitting at home crying after coming back from the firehouse. Casey walks in the door. "Dawson!" She turns around. "Look Matt I just need to be alone right now okay?" She starts to head to a different room. "Gabby wait!" Matt says "Brett and Mills are missing." Gabby spins around "WHAT?! They're missing? What do you mean?" Dawson said shocked, "We found the ambo and the victim but no Brett and Mills." Casey said solemnly. "Oh my god!" Dawson says placing her hands over her mouth in shock. "Do you need me to fill in as PIC until they're found?" Dawson asked. "No we have a replacement for this shift but if you could fill in next shift if they're still not found that'd be great." said Casey. "Okay sure of course." Dawson said nodding her head. "Also Terrance was born in the back of the truck and - " Dawson cut him off. "WHAT? In the back of the truck? Is he okay?" Casey sighs "I was getting to that Gabby. I dont know if he's okay they have him in the NICU and we're all heading to the hospital you wanna go?" Casey asked. "Yeah of course just let me grab my jacket and I'll meet you there" "Meet me there? We can give you a ride in the truck." Gabby looked down for a second before looking back up at Matt sadness in her eyes. "No thanks, I think I'll drive myself sorry" "Fine suit yourself Gabby" Matt said with a mix a steel and sadness in his eyes.**

****Chapter 1 Part 2 (Antonio's House)****

**Dawson was sitting in the guest room at her brother Antonio's house thinking ****_'I wish I didn't have to go to work today. Maybe I should just call in sick." But she shook that thought away right away. No they need me, especially while Brett and Mills are missing I should be worrying about them not me and Casey. Why is everything is so complicated!'_****she thought.**

**"UGH!" she screamed into her hands as Antonio poked his head into the room. "You okay Gabs?"Antonio asked worriedly. "Yeah, ugh no, I don't know Tony, I'm freaking out about me and Casey, but then whenever I think about it I feel selfish because I should be worrying about Brett and Mills. I mean who knows what could be happening to them right now? I am worried about them I am but it's just...UGH! Everything is so complicated right now." Gabby told her brother. "It'll all be okay Gabs we're getting closer and closer to finding Brett and Mills everyday and you and Casey will be fine. You've had problems before and you've always worked it out." He kisses her on the head. "Now come on get dressed and come eat breakfast with me I have to start my shift soon and so do you."Antonio said smiling at his sister. "Okay thanks Antonio." Gabby says smiling weakly at her brother. " I'll be right in thanks"**

****Chapter 2 Part 1 (Next Shift)****

**Gabby walked into the locker room to put her things away, as she opened her locker Matt walked in and opened his locker. They stood there silently for a few seconds. "Antonio says they're getting closer to finding Brett and Mills." Gabby says to break the silence " That's great." Casey says not looking up. "So you're staying at Antonio's?" "Yeah I told you that remember?" "Uh-huh yeah...I just wasn't sure if you were still staying there or something you know..." Matt says trailing off. "What?" "You know you can come home if you want? Like you don't have to stay there..." Gabby sighs " Yeah I know thanks Matt, but I just need some space to figure some things out you know. We just need some space from one another I think. "WE DONT NEED- Look Gabby we don't need space you just need to- Ugh I don't know it's just." "I know...complicated." Gabby says sighing "Hey Gabby!" Gabby spins around "Chout!" so you're my partner this shift?" "Yeah! I was very excited when I found out I got to work with you again you're amazing. I heard you're a firefighter now? I bet you're just as amazing a firefighter as you are a paramedic." Chout says smiling. "Thanks Chout" Gabby says smiling and looking back at Casey. "Oh was I interrupting something? I'm sorry I'll leave. "No it's okay Chout you-" All of a sudden the alarm sounded TRUCK 81 AMBULANCE ****61 SQUAD 3 MAN TRAPPED CORNER OF WEST BROAD AND 3RD****. Chout, Dawson and Casey all run off. As Dawson was running the room started to spin. "Whoa." She said stopping short for a second trying to catch her balance. Chout looked back "Hey Dawson you okay?" Dawson shook it off. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine lets go." She said running to the ambulance. **

****Chapter 2 Part 2 (Next Shift)****

**They arrive on scene and a woman runs over. "He's over here he's trapped under the car! I told him that he should have brought the car to a mechanic but he wouldn't listen!" Casey and Kelly shout out orders and everyone runs over to help the man after they get him out from under the car, Gabby and Chout load him onto the stretcher and run back to the ambulance. "Chout I got this you drive." Gabby says "Okay" Chout turns and starts to run to the front of the ambulance and Gabby gets in the back and goes over to close the doors of the ambulance. As she was closing them she got another bout of dizziness. The whole room started to spin around and then she started to see spots in front of her eyes then, everything went black and she fainted falling right out of the ambulance and smacking her head on the pavement. Casey whirled around when he heard the sound of something hitting the pavement. When he turned around terror filled his mind when he realized who it was. "GABBY!" Casey yells running towards her. Chout heard the commotion and got out of the ambulance to see what was happening then he saw Gabby laying on the ground he ran over to her. "GABBY!" He yells. "Don't move her!"he yelled to Casey. Casey got up and spoke into his radio. "We need a backup paramedic and another ambulance on the corner of West Broad and 3rd we have a paramedic down.".**

****Chapter 3 Part 1 (At the Hospital)****

**Antonio runs into the hospital "Where's Gabby?! Is she okay?! I heard she fainted!" Casey runs up to Antonio. "She's okay she fainted on the job and hit her head on the pavement when she fell out of the ambulance. They have her in the examination room now." Antonio's eyes widened. "Oh my god she fell out of the ambulance?! What happened did she get dizzy or something? She told me she's been getting dizzy lately. And how far did she fall? How far is it out of the ambulance? Oh my god. Where is she can I see her?" Antonio rambled. "No the Doctor said that we can't yet. She hit her head pretty hard and she's still unconscious." Casey told him. "She's still unconscious? Oh my god." Antonio said with shaking hands. "She'll be fine don't worry" Casey said trying to comfort him.**

**(Later in the examination room Gabby has woken up.)**

**"You hit your head pretty hard and you have a concussion." The doctor stated. "Do you know why I fainted?" Gabby said. "Well...before I tell you I'm going to ask you a couple questions okay?" The doctor said looking at Gabby. "Okay..." Gabby said questioningly. "Have you felt at all dizzy in the past few days?" "Well yeah a couple of times and I was gonna get it checked out but the really bad vertigo didn't happen until right before I fainted. But it wasn't until right before I fainted." Gabby told him. "Okay, okay and did you eat breakfast this morning?" "Yes I did" "Okay well Gabby I know you're a paramedic so I'm gonna use medical terms here." The doctor stated hesitantly. "Okay..." Gabby said in a questioning tone. "Well you see sometimes in the first trimester of pregnancy-" Gabby cut him off. "Wait, wait, wait, pregnancy? I'm not pregnant! What are you talking about?" Gabby interrupted. "Well actually Gabby you are pregnant. When you were unconscious we took some blood and it showed that you were pregnant. I'm guessing you know fainting is a common thing in the first trimester of pregnancy?" Gabby just stared at the doctor for a few seconds before saying "What? I'm pregnant? Really? Are you sure?" Gabby said not believing her ears. "Yes Gabby I'm sure I can show you the blood test results if you'd like?" "No,no it's fine it's just you know, I'm shocked I wasn't expecting this. I mean me and my fiancé have always wanted kids but...I just I don't know what to think... It's just it's not really...this isn't really...ugh this just makes things even more complicated." Gabby stammered putting her head in her hands. "Even more?" The doctor says. Gabby looked up. "It's nothing...it's just...my life is really complicated right now." Gabby told him. "I understand." Gabby said nodding. " I assume you'll want to keep me overnight since I have a concussion?" Gabby asked him. "Yes we would like to keep you overnight just to make sure the baby is okay and you're okay you will have to stay up all night though, it's just a precaution as you may know." " Yes I understand. May I go back to my room and have visitors? I would like to speak to my brother about this." Gabby asked. " Of course your brothers name is Antonio correct?" "Yeah, thanks." Gabby said taking a deep breath.**

****Chapter 3 Part 2 (The Hospital)****

**Antonio walked into Gabby's room. "Your doctor said you wanted to see me?" All of a sudden Gabby started to cry. Antonio ran over to her. "Oh Gabby what's wrong? What happened? Did the doctor tell you something bad?" Antonio asked very concerned. "No it's nothing bad really it's just... you know how me and Casey have been having problems and that's why I've been staying with you?" Gabby sobbed. "Yeah Gabs I know." He said sympathetically while patting her hand. "And you know how I told you I've been getting dizzy lately and I was gonna make a doctors appointment soon?" "Yeah..." Gabby took a deep breath "Okay, the doctor said that I'm...that I'm um ok..." Gabby took another deep breath. "Pregnant." Gabby said still sobbing. "What?! Whoa okay. Umm well first things first do you want it?" "Yes of course! It's just you know it's just..." Gabby said hesitantly. "It makes things more complicated?" Antonio asked. "Yeah." "Well Gabs you know you have to tell Casey right?" "Yeah of course I'm just not sure how..." Gabby said still slightly sobbing. "I've always wanted kids and so has Casey you know that but it's just such a bad time." "Yeah I know sis I know." Antonio said rubbing Gabby's hand. Then Gabby started to cry into Antonio's chest. "I wish I could talk to Shay." Gabby sobbed. "I can't even talk to Mills anymore. I wish they weren't missing and I wish Shay was here." They just sat there Gabby crying into Antonio's chest.**

****Chapter 4 Part 1 (The Hospital)****

**"Okay" Gabby says sitting up. "I'm okay. Well not really but you know for now-" All of a sudden Antonio's phone rings and he looks at it "Oh I'm sorry Gabs it's the station I have to take this okay?" "Yeah,yeah of course Antonio take it take it." Dawson watched Antonio's face while he was on the call when she saw extreme surprise enter his face."Oh my god really you have? Okay I'll be right there." Antonio says into the phone. Antonio hangs up the phone and stands there shocked for a second."What is it Antonio? What's wrong? What happened?" Gabby asked. "They think they may have found Brett and Mills." He said with a shocked look on his face. Gabby's eyes widened. "WHAT? They did?! Oh my gosh where?" Gabby said bolting upright. "At a storage unit downtown." Antonio said starting to get up. "Oh my gosh well go,go!" Gabby says shooing him out of the room. **

****Chapter 4 Part 2 (The Storage Unit) ****

**Chicago PD gets to the storage unit and they have it surrounded. "Chicago PD! Come out now with your hands up!" Then, all of a sudden somebody runs out the side door "I'LL GET HIM YOU HALSTEAD,LINDSAY,DAWSON GO NOW!" Voight shouts running after the culprit. While Lindsay,Halstead and Antonio all ran into the storage unit. When they get in there they see Brett and Mills tied up on chairs in the middle of the room with gags in their mouths both beaten pretty badly. Everyone cleared the room and then went to untie Mills and Brett and took the gags out of their mouths. "One of Lullo's men just ran out the door!" Mills said breathlessly. "Yeah we saw him Voight's on his tail let's get you guys out of here." Lindsay told them. They loaded them into ambulances and went on their way. **

****Chapter 5 Part 1 (The Hospital) ****

**Mills was sitting in his hospital room when Gabby ran in still in her hospital gown. "Oh my god Mills you're okay! I was so worried!" Gabby said giving him a hug. "I'm fine Gabs I'm fine! "Where's Brett is she okay too?" "They have her in a different room she's a little banged up but she's fine don't worry Mills." "Ok good" Mills said breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey, why are you in a hospital gown?" Gabby looked down for a second at her gown. "Oh umm... well I got a little vertigo and fainted and fell out of the ambulance." Mills eyes widened. "WHAT?! You fell out the ambulance?! Are you okay?" Mills said worriedly. "Yeah Mills I'm fine I'm fine they just want to keep me under observation for the next 24 hours because I got a concussion when I hit my head on the pavement." "Oh my god Dawson are you okay?"Mils asked. "Mills I'm fine don't worry you need to worry about yourself okay? Now I'm gonna go check on Brett. You feel better." Dawson said smiling at Mills. "Thanks you too." Gabby starts to walk over to Brett's room. "Gabby!" Gabby spun around. "Wait, Gabby what's going on? Are you okay? We haven't gotten to talk yet everything's been so hectic what happened why'd you faint? Are you okay?" Matt rambled at Gabby. Gabby smiled weakly at him. "I'm fine Matt, don't worry, I have a concussion and they're gonna keep me overnight for examination..." She pauses. "That's it though." Gabby said her lip quivering but she hid it. "Okay so you're fine?" Casey said sighing. "Yeah" Gabby said taking a deep breath. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go check on Brett okay?" Gabby told him. "Yeah okay sure talk later?" "Ummm yeah sure of course." "You sound unsure." Casey said with a steely voice. There was a silence as they stared at each other for a while. Then Dawson turned around and walked off trying to hold in her tears as she walked to Brett's room. **

****Chapter 5 Part 2 (Next Shift) ****

**(It's a few days later Brett,Mills and Dawson are all back at work, Dawson hasn't told anyone but Antonio about her pregnancy. Dawson is a firefighter again.)**

**Dawson is folding laundry in the laundry room at the firehouse, when Brett walks in. "Hey Dawson how's your head?" Brett asked. "It's fine just a little bump. How are you?" Dawson said. "I'm fine thanks" Brett said smiling. "That's great I was really worried when-" Dawson's eyes widened as she started to feel really sick. She ran off to the bathroom. As soon as she got to the bathroom she started to throw up. Brett ran in after her. "Dawson? Are you okay?" Brett asked worriedly. "Yeah" Dawson says coughing "I'm fine." Dawson says coming out of the bathroom. "It's just..." Dawson took a deep breath looking down at the sink . "It's morning sickness." Dawson says looking into the mirror. "Morning sickness?! Dawson are you..." "Pregnant? Yeah, yeah I am." "Whoa! Really? Congratulations! That's so exciting!" Brett said clapping excitedly. "Yeah..it's just me and Casey's relationship is just at such a rocky place right now..." Dawson said uncertainly. "So? You'll make up! I know I haven't been here long, but you don't have to be here long to realize that you and Casey are perfect for each other. You'll work it out! The important thing is you're gonna have a baby! That's so exciting!" Brett said smiling. "I guess it is kind of exciting isn't it?" Gabby said smiling. "It is exciting! How far along are you?" "Fifteen weeks" Gabby said still smiling. " Really that's so exciting how did you find out?" Brett asked. "Well you know when I fainted on the ambulance? Well they took my blood while I was unconscious and when I woke up the doctor told me." Dawson said to Brett "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU WEREN'T TELLING ME!" Brett yelled happily. "Shhh!" Dawson said laughing "No one else knows but my brother! And what do you mean you knew it? How did you know? I only told Antonio." Dawson said looking confused. "I mean when you came in to check on me and said you just had a concussion I could tell there was something else going on but I decided not to push it!" Brett said laughing. "Wow! Good Detective work Brett! Maybe you should join my brothers team!" Dawson joked. "Thank you!" Brett said taking a bow. "Have you really only told your brother? You haven't told Casey or the Chief or anything yet?" Brett asked. "No I'm not sure how to tell Casey and I kind of want to wait until Chief Boden comes back from paternity leave you know?" Dawson said. "Dawson, You've gotta tell Chief Terry, you know so you can get the proper accommodations and everything. And don't worry about Casey he'll be fine he's always wanted kids hasn't he? He'll be happy about this I can tell you that." "Yeah you're right... Okay I'll tell Chief Terry and Casey today."**

****Chapter 6 Part 1 (Home) ****

**Dawson walked in the house "Matt? You here?" Gabby called. "Over here Gabs." Matt shouted from the other room. "Hey Matt, you busy?" She called to him. "Sort of but ...wasup?"Matt said hesitantly. "Okay umm I need to talk to you about something it's kind of important." Gabby says nervously rubbing her hands together. "Yeah I'm kinda busy but sure what do you need Gabby?" Matt said sounding annoyed. "Umm okay you should sit down alright?" "Okay..." Casey says hesitantly. "Okay um...okay...umm...okay I'm just gonna come out with it okay phew!" She says shaking her hands nervously. "You know how I fainted on the ambo and I said that the doctor said all I had was a concussion?" "Yeah..." "Okay...well umm." "Gabby out without with it." "I'm getting there this is a nerve wracking thing to do okay?" "Yeah yeah sure okay" "Alright...well the reason I fainted is...I'm pregnant." **

****Chapter 6 Part 2 (Home)****

**Casey stared at Gabby for a few seconds "You're pregnant?" He asked shocked. "Yeah but you can be as involved as you want." Gabby said quickly. "Gabby we're engaged! Of course I'm gonna be involved!" Gabby breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay good. Phew! I was worried you were gonna freak out or something." "Why would I freak out? I've always wanted kids." "Yeah I know but I still wasn't sure how you would react you know?" "Yeah I understand." "So I guess your gonna move back in then?" "I am...but first Matt we need to set some ground rules okay?" Matt sighed "Okay, what Gabby? What is it?" "Okay, well first of all we need to figure out to how fix this whole work situation." "Gabby you know I have to discipline you when you act up at work." Casey sighs. "Yes Matt I know that and I'm perfectly okay with you disciplining me...while we're at work...it's just sometimes you bring the discipline home. That's the problem."**

****Chapter 7 Part 1 (Home) ****

**Casey shifted in his seat. "What do you mean I bring the discipline home? Gabby just because I won't say what you did is okay when we're at home doesn't mean I'm bringing it home with me!" He shouted. "Okay Matt calm down, what I'm saying is that I'm perfectly okay with you punishing me while we're at work, the problem is you continue to punish me while we're at home. That's the problem, and that's what I meant when I was talking to Mills that day." Casey rolled his eyes "Gab-" Gabby cut him off. "No Matt wait let me finish when I said to Mills that 'The home part was hard' I meant that you brought your work home with you and continued to punish me at home, and we need to figure out how to resolve that issue."**

****Chapter 7 Part 2 (Home)****

**Casey looked at her for a second "Okay so you know I can't invalidate myself just because we're at home?" He said raising his eyebrow at Gabby. "Yes Matt I understand that but you also can't punish me at home for things I did at work, okay?" He said. "Okay Gabby I get it." "Alright so you realize that we need to work on that?" "Yes Gabby I understand." They talked for the next hour on different ways to resolve the problem.**

****Chapter 8 Part 1 (Home)****

**"Okay Gabby well there's just one more problem we have to work out." casey said to Gabby. "Telling people I'm pregnant?" "Yeah..." "So first things first who have you told?" "Okay I've told Brett and Antonio and my parents of course." "Okay so no one else?" "No that's it." "Okay so should we announce it to everybody at once and just make a big announcement?" "Yeah I think that that would be a good idea. That way we don't have to go around to each individual person and tell them." "Okay good point." "So we're going to do it today?" "Yeah we'll do it today." Gabby said smiling and grabbing Casey's hands. They sat there smiling at each other for a few seconds. "Okay!" Gabby said standing up. "We should get to work." " Okay yeah you're right. Different cars like we agreed?" "Yup see you there Matt." They both walked out the door.**

****Chapter 8 Part 2 ( Next Shift)****

**Matt walks into the firehouse and sees Dawson already there. "Whoa Dawson how'd you get here before me?" He said laughing. "I don't know Lieutenant maybe you're just a slowpoke?" Gabby said playfully pushing him. Matt leaned in to whisper in Gabby's ear "Okay so when should we announce it?" "Soon" Gabby said smiling. "Now?" Gabby looked around. "Sure Everybody's here." "Okay deep breath." "Yeah" Gabby said shaking her hands nervously. "Everybody can I have your attention? We have an announcement to make!" Everybody turned to look at them. "Gabriela and I are gonna have a baby." Everyone in the room gasped, then a chorus of questions and congratulations came about. "Okay, okay, okay everyone calm down, thank you all for your congratulations and to answer your other question I'm fifteen weeks along and-" Suddenly the alarm blares TRUCK 81 AMBULANCE 61 SQUAD ****3 153 State Street****. Everyone runs off. **

****Chapter 9 Part 1 (Next Shift)****

**They all walk back in the firehouse after the call. "Hey Dawson! Nice call for a pregnant lady!" Hermann joked. "Thanks Hermann" Dawson said smiling. "But seriously, I'm really happy for you guys. My kids are the brightest shining light in my life." "Thanks Hermann." Dawson and Casey said smiling. Casey gave Hermann a hug. Later Dawson was rooting around her locker for her shower kit. When she found a shirt that looked too big to be hers. Then she realized what it was. She walked into the lounge "Brett!" Dawson said nodding her head towards the locker room. "Wasup?" Brett said walking in after Dawson. "Guess what I just found at the bottom of my locker." Dawson said going to pick the shirt back up. "Oh my god! It's the shirt!" "Yeah." Dawson said tears springing to her eyes. "See I told you it would be right by the next time you saw this shirt everything would be better than it was! I mean now you and Casey are having a baby and you seem to have worked it out with Casey!" "Yeah it is definitely better than when I first put the shirt in my locker." Dawson said giving Brett a little half smile. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" "Nothing, it's nothing" Dawson said waving Brett off. "No don't give me that! What is it? What's wrong? The only girls in the station we gotta stick together remember?" "Okay...Casey and I are at a better standing than we were but it's still kind of complicated. We've thought of ways to help resolve it. Like, for instance we have decided to take separate cars to work to better get into the Lieutenant and Candidate mindsets and we have decided that we should talk about work each day while we're at home and try to resolve any issues we may have had which is better. When I became a firefighter in the first place we made a promise that we wouldn't let our relationship get in the way of work, and we didn't keep that promise that's actually why I moved out in the first place. So, now that's what we're trying to do we're trying to figure out a way to fix that. But so far that's all we've come up with. Sometimes when I'm home I'm worried that." Dawson lowers her voice. "That maybe I made a mistake moving back in. You know, because we haven't actually solved the issue that was the reason I moved out in the first know what I mean? I'm just worried that we're gonna end up back at the same place we were to begin with." "Whoa. Yeah that sounds like you're still at a pretty difficult place right now. Can I ask why you moved back in in the first place?" "I moved back in after I told Casey I was pregnant. I told him that one of the conditions for me moving back in was we had to solve our lieutenant/candidate issue so the night before I moved back in we came up with all the ideas I told you about. The problem is though none of them are really permanent solutions...and I'm not really sure what do about it."**

****Chapter 9 Part 2 (Next Shift)****

**(It's a few days later, Casey and Dawson are still using the solutions that they came up with on the night she moved back in and are still trying to figure out their situation. Brett and Dawson have continued to grow closer talking about everything just like Dawson and Shay used to.)**

**They were both gabbing on Brett's bed in the sleeping area. "Okay so Cruz and I were hanging out at my apartment drinking wine and talking and I start talking with my hands and I'm going crazy moving my hands all around and all of a sudden I hit my wine glass with my hands and I spilled it ALL over my carpet! Cruz started laughing his head off while I'm trying to clean it up! Just the look on his face Dawson I couldn't stop laughing. Plus it was a dark carpet anyway you can't even see the stain." Dawson and Brett are laughing their heads off when the alarm rang. TRUCK 81 AMBULANCE 61 SQUAD ****3 Storage Unit Butler Street****. **

****Chapter 10 Part 1 ****

**They get to the storage unit. "Okay now Dawson, storage units are the worst a fire could be coming from any one of these units and you never know what you're gonna find inside." "Got it." Dawson said nodding her head. They all run inside the storage unit. "OKAY LOOK FOR HEAT! THE STORAGE UNIT THATS ON FIRE WILL BE VERY HOT ON THE OUTSIDE!" Everybody felt around the doors. "I FOUND A HOT ONE!" Dawson yelled. Everybody ran over to the door. "Kelly! Cut open the door!" Kelly cut open the door with a chainsaw. "Propane tanks!" Kelly shouted. "EVERYBODY BACK UP!" Casey shouted. Then as the fire started to worsen Casey shouted "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Everyone ran out. **

****Chapter 10 Part 2 (Next Shift) ****

**They all walk back into the station after the call. "Hey Casey you have any idea how that fire started?" Dawson asked. "We won't know until we go back and check. We'll go back later." "Okay." Later they all go back to the storage unit. Dawson walked in and froze for a second. ****_'Propane Tanks...'_****She thought. "Dawson" Casey said. "Yeah?" Dawson said shaking her head to snap herself out of it. "Look around." Dawson walked around thinking. ****_'Propane tanks are what was in the warehouse when Shay died. That was what caused the explosion that made the pole fall.' _****Dawson thought trying to keep evidence of her shock off her face. "This looks like the storage unit of an arsonist." Casey said."****_'Arsonist? Dawson thought...ARSONIST?! With propane tanks...Warehouse...Propane Tanks...Oh my god!' _****She then walked to a table against the wall of the unit. She looked around at all the things on it when something caught her eye. She picked it up.****_'OH MY GOD. THAT'S SHAY.' _****She thought freaking out not even trying to hide her shock anymore. It was a newspaper clipping of the article talking about Shay's death "Guys..."**

****Chapter 11 Part 1 (Next Shift) ****

**Dawson walks back into the station. "Hey Dawson!" Casey shouted. "You okay? You didn't say a word in the truck the whole way back." "Huh?" Dawson said looking at him. "Oh...yeah...I'm fine...thanks Lieutenant." "Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." "Okay" Casey said sighing. "Okay... I'm gonna go check on Severide now." Dawson walked into the locker room trying to hold in tears. She sat down on the bench in the front of her locker and put her head in her hands sighing while a million thoughts raced through her head at once. As she tried to sort through them,Brett walked in the locker room and saw Dawson sitting there. "Hey, Dawson you okay? I've been looking for you I heard what happened." Brett asked sounding concerned. "You heard?" Dawson said looking up at Brett with tears in her eyes. "You wanna go to the bathroom? We can talk privately there." Brett asked. Dawson shook her head then started to cry. Brett ran over. "It's okay, it's okay you want to talk about it?" Dawson cried for a little bit on Brett's shoulder before answering. "It's just..it's just...Shay and I switched places. We switched places. I made her switch with me...she was in the place that I was when the beam fell." Dawson sobbed. "If...if...if someone burned that building on purpose...or...or...put the beam or the...the propane tanks there on purpose...or...or. " Dawson didn't say anything, she just sat there holding Dawson. "It was my fault!" Dawson yelled. Brett sat up at that moment. "Dawson...Dawson look at me" Brett said grabbing Dawson's shoulders. "It's okay to be sad. It really is...but there's one thing I need you to know. Shay's death was NOT your fault." **

****Chapter 11 Part 2****

**"Okay so I'm gonna rub some of this jelly on your stomach. I'm guessing since your a paramedic you already know how this works." "Yup!" Gabby said smiling brightly. "Okay. And there...is...your baby. Now would you like to know the sex?" "Yes!" Casey looked at her are you sure Gabs? You don't want to wait and see?" "No I'd like to know now Matt." "Well okay then Gabs sure." "Okay so you'd like to know?" The doctor asked. "Yes we would." "Okay your baby is a girl." "It's a girl?" Gabby squealed. "Matt it's a girl!" "I'm gonna give you guys a minute." The doctor said walking out of the room. Gabby looked at the screen and then started to cry. "Aww Gabby what's wrong?" "It's just it's so amazing. I just...I can't believe it." "I know." Matt says tears coming to his eyes as well. The next day they walk into the station having gotten there at the same time that morning. "Hey how'd it go yesterday you guys?" Hermann asked. "Great" Casey said smiling I have pictures if you want to see them?" "Of course!" Hermann said "they both walked over to the table to sit down. "I'm gonna go talk to Brett okay?" Dawson went off to find Brett. She found her in the locker room. "Hey Brett" Dawson said in a singsong voice. Brett turned around. "Yessss?" Brett said laughing. "Look what I have!" "Oh my god you had an ultrasound yesterday didn't you?" "Yup! You wanna see the pictures" "Of course!" Dawson started to show her. "So wait... boy or girl?" "Girl." Gabby said smiling. "That's so fantastic Gabby I'm so happy for you." Brett said smiling and giving Gabby a hug. "Thanks Brett." At that moment Kelly poked his head in. "Hey Dawson can I talk to you for a second?" "Yeah sure." "Okay so I was gonna go back to the building to see if I could find any evidence about what happened to Shay. You wanna come check it out with me?" Dawson hesitated frozen for a second. "Are you sure you- I mean-we-I." Dawson stuttered. "I know that it's hard but if we don't check it out then who will?" Dawson sighed. "Your right. Okay let's go. Wait... have you cleared this with Casey or do I need to tell him?" "I already told him as long as we keep our radios on he said it was fine." "Okay good lets go then." **

****Chapter 12 Part 1 (Next Shift)****

**Severide and Dawson walked into the building. They stalled at the door for a bit looking around. Then they both took a deep breath and continued to walk in the building. Then they stepped up to the spot. Shay's body was outlined in dust on the ground. "This is where we were." Dawson said starting to tear up. Severide leaned down and touched the outline. Then he looked up at Dawson. "I just wanted her to know that she could do it without me ; that's why I made her switch with me. I never wanted to come back here." "Hey Dawson, like I said if we don't search through everything who will?" Kelly says. Dawson nodded and followed him up the stairs. Dawson and Kelly were walking around the upstairs of the building. "Hmm that's weird." "What?" "The burn pattern for the ignition point is over here..." He points to the wall. "But I found the squatters fire over here." He points to the middle of the room. "What? Are you sure?" "Yeah completely." "We need to show this to arson." Dawson states solemnly. **

****Chapter 12 Part 2 (Brett's Apartment)****

**"Sooo here it is." Cruz says putting a chest down in Brett's apartment. "Wha- what is it?" Dawson asked. "It's a chest. I heard that Brett needed a coffee table. Soooo here it is. You like it?" "I-it's great." Dawson said trying to hold in her laughter. "Hey you guys want a beer?" Brett said poking her head in. "Yeah sure." They both said. Dawson followed Brett into the kitchen. "He seems very...enthusiastic." Dawson said. "Yeah in more ways then one." Brett said smirking. "Really?" "Yeah" "Congratulations." Dawson said laughing. "Mm-hmm." "Soooo" Brett said. "How's it going with you and Casey?" Dawson sighed. "Relationship-wise? I really don't know Brett...I mean we've talked about ways to resolve our problems...but so far we haven't come up with anymore solutions other than the ones I've told you and none of them are really permanent. Plus, he's been really cold to me lately. The only time he ever really is warm to is when we're talking about the baby. Or when we're at a doctors appointment for the baby. That's the only time he's been warm lately. I just wish we could figure it out you know? I mean we're gonna be parents and we still haven't figured it out." Brett walked over to Dawson and have her a hug. "I'm so sorry Dawson...I wish I could have some advice for you...but I'm just as clueless as you." Brett said sighing. They pulled apart from the hug. "Well...actually..." Brett muttered. "What?" "I may have kind of a solution...but you may not like it...you've kind of already tried it. But maybe if you try it again it'll work?" **

****Chapter 13 Part 1 (Brett's Apartment)****

**"Sooo here it is." Cruz says putting a chest down in Brett's apartment. "Wha- what is it?" Dawson asked. "It's a chest. I heard that Brett needed a coffee table. Soooo here it is. You like it?" "I-it's great." Dawson said trying to hold in her laughter. "Hey you guys want a beer?" Brett said poking her head in. "Yeah sure." They both said. Dawson followed Brett into the kitchen. "He seems very...enthusiastic." Dawson said. "Yeah in more ways then one." Brett said smirking. "Really?" "Yeah" "Congratulations." Dawson said laughing. "Mm-hmm." "Soooo" Brett said. "How's it going with you and Casey?" Dawson sighed. "Relationship-wise? I really don't know Brett...I mean we've talked about ways to resolve our problems...but so far we haven't come up with anymore solutions other than the ones I've told you and none of them are really permanent. Plus, he's been really cold to me lately. The only time he ever really is warm to is when we're talking about the baby. Or when we're at a doctors appointment for the baby. That's the only time he's been warm lately. I just wish we could figure it out you know? I mean we're gonna be parents and we still haven't figured it out." Brett walked over to Dawson and have her a hug. "I'm so sorry Dawson...I wish I could have some advice for you...but I'm just as clueless as you." Brett said sighing.**

****Chapter 13 Part 1 (Brett's Apartment)****

**They pulled apart. "Well...actually... I kind of have an idea...you've already tried it but maybe if you try it again and try it in a different way...maybe it'll work...you may not like the idea." Dawson sighed. "Brett at this point...I'll try anything." "Okay...have you tried maybe taking some space from one another? I mean I know you tried that already but you didn't really work out your issues before you moved back in..." Dawson took a deep breath...then started to sob. "Oh! Dawson I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset!" "N-no that's not it its just well...you're right. We haven't worked out any of our problems and the whole reason I moved out in the first place was so we could resolve our problems and come up with permanent solutions to our problems but we haven't. The only permanent thing we've come up with is a baby name and that doesn't really help with our relationship situation." "Okay Dawson I have a plan why don't you just stay here ****tonight****? That way you don't have go home but you dont have to make a decision about Casey ****tonight****?" "Okay I'll just tell him we're having a girls night." **

****Chapter 13 Part 2 (Brett's Apartment)****

**"Soooo you said earlier that you picked a baby name?" Brett asked. "Yup!" Dawson said smiling. "What is it?" Dawson smiled while sitting there for a second. "It's Leslie...Leslie Elizabeth." Tears filled Brett's eyes "Isn't that Shay's name?" "Yeah." Dawson said tearing up as well. "We thought it would be a great way to honor her." "It is." "What was she like?" "Shay?" "Yeah." "She was...amazing. The best friend I've ever had. She was always there for me and she never let me lie to myself...or to her. She always told it like it was. She was an amazing friend and a fantastic paramedic."**

****Chapter 14 Part 1 (Next Shift)****

**(It's the next morning Brett and Dawson stayed up most of the night talking about Shay.) **

**Brett walked into the kitchen where Dawson was sitting eating breakfast. "Mornin" "Mornin" "How are you two doing this morning?" "We're good." Dawson says smiling at Brett." "You know you kind of remind me of Shay sometimes..." "Really? Thank you so much! That's such a fantastic compliment. Especially after all you've told me about her!" They smiled at each other. "Need a ride to work?" Brett asked. "No...I think I should take my own car...since you know I have to talk to Casey today." Dawson said taking a deep breath. "I understand" Brett said giving Dawson a solemn look. "Meet you at work?" Dawson asked. "Yeah, totally" **

**Brett and Dawson walked into work talking up a storm. "Hey Dawson how'd your girls night go last night?" Casey said sounding slightly annoyed. "It was great Lieutenant." The alarm rang. TRUCK 81 AMBULANCE 61 SQUAD 3 Building Fire ****420 Stage Street****. Everybody runs off. When they get to the fire and Casey starts yelling out orders to everyone. Everyone runs into the building. They are all looking for victims. All of sudden Dawson starts to feel the ground shake underneath her. All of a sudden the ground falls in and Dawson falls in. She starts to breath in all the dust and smoke giving a small scream as she falls. Kelly heard Dawson scream and ran over, when he looked into the hole where Dawson was he froze for a second flashbacks of Shay running through his mind. "Casey Dawson fell through a hole in the floor. I think she's unconscious a victim is down there with her." Kelly said into his radio. **

****Chapter 14 Part 2 (Next Shift) ****

**As soon as Casey heard Severide report on his radio he froze; terror rushing through his body as he thought of her and Leslie. He ran over to Severide as fast as his legs could carry him. When he got there he immediately began to shout out orders. "HERMANN GRAB THAT ROPE NOW!" He shouted. They tied off the rope working at practically hyper speed and Kelly and Hermann held onto it while Casey rappelled down into the hole moving as fast as he could he tied Dawson into the rope and they lifted her up. Mills and Brett ran over and slowly put her on a backboard. While Casey tied the victim into the rope. Mills and Brett ran out with Gabby.**

**Mills and Brett ran into the hospital wheeling Dawson. "Pregnant firefighter she fell through a hole in the floor during a call about ten feet she's unconscious." Mills reported panic in his voice. The doctors grabbed her and wheeled her off.**

**After the hospital doctors wheeled her off Mills and Brett walked back out to the ambulance. On the way back to the ambulance, Mills stopped short. Brett turned around. "Mills what's wrong?" "UGH!" Mills said. Feeling frustration pile up inside him. Then he couldn't hold it in anymore. He turned around and punched the wall of the hospital; HARD. "MILLS!" Brett yelled concerned. "Everything is going wrong!" Mills shouted. "Mills it's okay. Gabby will be fine. Leslie will be fine. Everything is gonna turn out okay." Brett said trying to calm him down. "It's not just that Brett! Ugh! It's everything! It's just...everything." Mills shouted his voice getting slowly softer.**

**After they wheeled her off Mills and Brett walked back out to the ambulance. On the way back to the ambulance, Mills stopped short. Brett turned around. "Mills what's wrong?" "UGH!" Mills said. Feeling frustration pile up inside him. Then he couldn't hold it in anymore. He turned around and punched the wall of the hospital; HARD. "MILLS!" Brett yelled concerned. "Everything is going wrong!" Mills shouted. "Mills it's okay. Gabby will be fine. Leslie will be fine. Everything is gonna turn out okay." Brett said trying to calm him down. "It's not just that Brett! Ugh! It's everything! It's just...everything." Mills shouted his voice getting slowly softer.**

****Chapter 15 Part 1 (The Hospital)****

**(Later Dawson is in a hospital bed.) **

**Dawson started to wake up and saw Casey sitting in a chair next to the bed. She turned to him. "W-what happened?" "During the call the floor fell through and you fell and hit the ground and were knocked unconscious." Casey stated. "Is-" "Leslie's fine don't worry Gabby." Gabby breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good. Do I have a concussion or anything?" "Yes, you have a slight concussion and they want to keep you overnight for observation." "I assume I'll have to stay up all night?" "Yes they did say that you had to." "Geez why does this keep happening with Leslie? So far two concussions within two months." "Yeah I know Gabby but you're fine and she's fine." Casey says looking relieved. "I'm gonna go tell everyone you're awake okay?" Casey says getting up. Later Brett walks into Dawson's hospital room. "You gotta stop doing this girl." Brett said joking. "I know" Dawson said. "I was really worried about you girl." Brett said.**

****Chapter 15 Part 2 (Home)****

**(The next day Dawson is out of the hospital)**

**Dawson walks into the apartment. "Hey Casey you here?" Dawson called. "Yeah I'm in here Gabby." Dawson walked in. "Hey...I need to talk to you about something." Dawson said to Casey. A look of worry glazed over Casey's face as he thought of all the things Dawson could possibly want to talk to him about. "What is it Gabby? Is everything okay?" Casey asked concerned. **

**"Can you sit down Casey?". Casey walked over to the table and sat down. "Dawson? What's wrong is Leslie okay?" Casey asked becoming more concerned by the minute. "Leslie's fine Casey...it's us that I'm worried about." Dawson said solemnly. "Wha- what do you mean? I thought we worked this out? I thought that's why you moved back in?" Gabby sighed "Casey...our agreement when I moved back in was that we would figure out a solution to our problems. And-" Casey interrupted. " We did work them out though Gabby! We did!" Matt said raising his voice. "Matt all of the solutions we've thought of...they're all just temporary solutions and we need some permanent ones. I was okay with it until a few days ago...that's when I kind of got tired of it and with me getting another concussion it was a wake up call. We need some permanent solutions. We need them before Leslie is born." Casey stared at her. "Okay... I honestly thought we had resolved our problems I thought that our solutions were permanent solutions." Casey said slowly. "Well in my opinion they're not we're still having problems. At work and at home." Said Gabby sadly. "What do you mean at home?" Matt asked. Gabby looked at him sadly. " You've been really cold with me lately. Well actually for awhile now Casey." **

****Chapter 16 Part 1 (Home)****

**"Wha - what do you mean? I thought that we were good Gabby I really did." Casey said. "Did you really Casey? Or were you just good with Leslie?" Gabby asked Casey with a solemn look on her face. Casey sat there staring at Gabby, Gabby staring back. Casey sighed realizing she was right. "You're right... you're right..." Casey started to cry. "It's just Gabby the reason I've been pushing you away is...it's just I don't know how to handle this work situation. I don't know how to be your Lieutenant and your fiancé at the same time. I love you Gabby but I just don't know how to do it." Casey said tears running down his face. Then Gabby started to cry as well. "I know Matt... I know...that's our main problem... and we need to figure it out..." Gabby said tears running down her face. "This whole concussion thing was a wake up call for me. We need to figure this out for Leslie." Gabby said determinedly pursing her lips. "I think we need some space...so we can figure out how to work this out." Gabby stated. "Okay, I understand we need to work things out...for us and for Leslie." Casey sighed. "Where are you gonna stay?" Casey asked furrowing his brow. "I've already made arrangements to stay with Brett." Dawson told Casey. "Okay good. So how is this whole work thing gonna go?" Casey asked. "Okay so I was just thinking that we just act normally at work you know we're just Candidate and Lieutenant." Casey looked up at her. "Okay...I understand... When are you leaving?" Casey asked Dawson. Dawson looked over at her bags in the corner of the room; then back at Casey. "****Tonight****?" Casey asked woefully. "Yeah." Gabby said sighing. Then she grabbed her bags and walked out.**

****Chapter 16 Part 2 (Next Shift) ****

**Brett and Dawson walked into the station. "Morning Dawson,Brett." Casey said nodding at them. "Morning Lieutenant." They both said. Brett and Dawson go to put their things away and change. Brett and Dawson were in the locker room putting their things away, when Casey walked in. "Hey Dawson can I talk to you for a second.?" Casey said motioning towards the door of the locker room. Dawson looked back at Brett before answering brief look of worry on her face. "Yeah sure." Gabby said following him out of the locker room. "Let's go in my office." Casey said opening the door of his office. "Okay?" Dawson said becoming worried. "Sit down." He said pointing to the bed. Dawson sat down a quizzical look on her face. "So um the doctor cleared you for work ? " Casey said. "Yeah he did." Dawson said said getting more nervous as time went on. "Are you sure you're okay though? You don't want to take a break or something? You can have another day off if you'd like? You know to rest or something." Casey said looking concerned. Dawson sighed "Casey I'm fine the doctor cleared me for work. I'm fine and Leslie is perfectly fine. The doctor said I was fine for work." Dawson said looking at Casey seriously. "I know he cleared you but...still there are a lot of inherent risks." Casey said wringing his hands. Dawson sighed again and then they both looked at each other for a few seconds. "Casey I'm fine, Leslie is fine, I've been cleared for work I know that there are still inherent risks but we knew this from the beginning." The alarm sounded TRUCK 81 AMBULANCE 61 SQUAD ****3 APARTMENT FIRE MAYOR'S AVENUE****. Everyone ran off. **

****Chapter 17 Part 1 (Next Shift)****

**As they were all getting on the firetruck Casey looked back at Dawson for a second, then continued to get on the truck. 'What was that?' Dawson thought. When they got on the truck, Casey had a concerned look on his face while sitting in the seat. Then as he was sitting there he kept looking back at Dawson. He looked back at her over and over he only stopped when Dawson gave him a strange look. 'What is he doing?' Dawson wondered. 'He's probably just worried he'll be fine when we get to the scene. At least I hope so' Dawson thought getting worried. **

**They all arrived on scene and Casey started to shout out orders. He got to Dawson last and gave her one more look before giving her her orders. Dawson didn't let her thoughts about Casey's behavior during the call cloud her mind while she was trying to work. She knew she had to block it out because she had to concentrate.**

**On the way back to the station Casey kept looking back at Dawson in the truck. When they got back to the station. Casey stopped Dawson as she walking back into the house. "Dawson...you okay?" Casey asked. Dawson gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Casey...I mean Lieutenant." Then Casey walked away. Dawson stood there and stared at home watching him walk off. Brett noticed Dawson just standing there and walked up to her. "Hey Dawson you okay?" Dawson turned around to face Brett. "Yeah...I'm fine." Dawson said giving her a weak smile. Brett gave her a look. "Come on Dawson what's wrong? Spill girl." Brett said to Dawson. "Okay...Casey kept giving me the weirdest looks on the truck. Also when he was giving me my orders he was very hesitant to give me any and he keeps asking me if I'm okay. I mean I know that he's worried and I get that... but the whole reason we're taking a break is so we could figure out our whole work situation out...but our deal was we were gonna be just Lieutenant and Candidate at work I mean the whole reason I moved out the first time was because we couldn't figure things out but now it's actually gotten worse even worse then when I moved out the first time. I understand that he's concerned but this is getting bad." **


End file.
